Pitchmas Parties and Mistletoes
by Getting Me Through The Night
Summary: Emily was 17 when she began asking questions about her parents relationship. All basic things like where did they meet, how did they meet, when they knew it was love... Tomorrow, December 24th, is Beca and Chloe's 20th anniversary. So it seems all but fitting for Emily to finally ask how they started dating. [BeChloe - One-shot]


**This one-shot is written specifically for the Tumblr user intohervangenda. Merry Pitchmas! (I'm your secret Santa).**

* * *

Emily was 17 when she began asking questions about Beca and Chloe's relationship. When did they meet, how did they know, when did they know, how did they confront it... Truthfully, Chloe had expected her to start asking questions way before her 17th birthday, seeing as herself and Beca had been together for 19 years and have known each other for at least 23.

And Emily knew their anniversary was December 24th, but she'd never asked why. Until today.

"Mum?" Emily hummed, looking up from her phone as she heard the light pitter-patter of Chloe's fuzzy socks in the kitchen. The redhead turned at the sound of her daughter's voice, eyebrows raised. She held a mug in her hand. It was an old mug Beca had gotten for her last Christmas, with _MEET ME WHERE THE MUSIC MEETS THE OCEAN_ written on it in big bold letters.

"What's up, Em?" Chloe questioned, shuffling towards her daughter, who was sitting on the carpet in their small-but-cozy living room. The 17 year old glanced around the room, eyes snagging on the Christmas tree Beca had set up in the corner. Or, at least, tried to set up. Truth is, the tree was very real and too big and Beca was small and easily grossed out by sap. In the end, Chloe had to dig out a screaming Beca from under a six foot tall tree and ended up calling Emily to help her stand the beast in the corner.

"Em?" Chloe prodded, when Emily remained silent. The brunette was snapped out of her remembrance, shaking her head a little before focusing on her mum.

"Yeah uh," Emily mumbled, clearing her throat. "How did... um, okay, so, you know how it's yours and mom's anniversary.. like, tomorrow?"

Chloe nodded slowly, eyebrow raised. "Should I call Bec?" she asked gently, sliding in to sit beside her daughter.

Emily shrugged. "Yeah, sure, if you want. I mean it doesn't really matter but..."

 _"Bec!"_ Chloe called, looking in the direction of the staircase. Beca was upstairs, Chloe knew that much. She was probably working on a mix of some sort. _"Come down for a minute!"_

A moment later, a tired sounding; _"Just a minute Chlo!"_ sounded around the house, followed quickly by the sound of footsteps coming down the staircase. Beca, in all her 5'2 glory, rounded the corner and stepped into the living room. "Sup?"

Chloe glanced at her wife, and despite her slightly worried demeanor, her lips pulled back into a smile at the sight of her. Beca had an old worn-out gray tank top carelessly thrown on accompanied by a pair of Christmassy pajama pants that most definitely belonged to Chloe. Her hair was done up in a bun - at least it was supposed to be. It had mostly come loose and now hung limp around her face.

The redhead beckoned her forward with her hand, patting the spot next to her. Beca looked at her, confusion clearly etched on her face, but she came forward anyway, settling in beside Chloe.

"Is something wrong? Should I be worried?"

Emily's head turned at break neck pace, looking directly at both her moms. "No. Nonono nothings wrong at all, oh my god I'm sorry did I worry you guys? I'm so sorry, no, I just-"

"Emily," Beca cut her off, raising a hand. She tried to reach over Chloe to put it on her daughters thigh, but she couldn't quite reach, so she settled for finding Chloe's hand and tangling it up with hers instead.

"Sorry," Emily mumbled, looking at her hands. "I was just... Um," she bit her lip lightly before looking up at her moms. "How did you two... yknow... get together?"

The three women for silent for a moment, before both Beca and Chloe simultaneously cracked up, before suddenly bursting out in laughter.

"God, Em," Beca managed, clutching her gut. "I thought you were going to say you were pregnant."

Emily's face went red in an instant, and her violently shook her head. "Oh my god, mom, no." she all but yelled, glancing between her mothers in alarm.

It was Chloe who calmed down first. She took a moment to compose herself, before attempting to get Beca to settle down. It took a while, but she did it.

"How did we get together..." Chloe repeated idly, a sense of nostalgia washing over her. She bit her lip, and lolled her head around to look at Beca. "Aunt Stacie played a big role in that, didn't she?"

Beca nodded fondly. "Oh yeah. I could've strangled her at the time." she brunette muttered. A grin slowly made its way onto her face. "It was December 24th..."

"December 24th," Chloe repeated, preparing herself to tell the tale.

* * *

Christmas Eve was kind of a big deal at the Bella house. Especially this year, not that Beca knew. Not Beca nor Chloe had any idea was was going to happen.

It was Stacie's idea. She was the puppeteer behind this whole show that was going to play out. Project Bloe, she called it. It was all very simple when broken down. Stacie had gone out the night before and bought a couple mistletoe's. Fat Amy would engage both Beca and Chloe in the same conversation, and Stacie would sneak up behind the two with the mistletoe. If all went well, Bloe would be...well, _Bloe._

The party started at 8pm. Cynthia Rose was in charge of the punch, Jessica and Ashley were on ''get Beca to actually come party'' duty, Stacie was trying to find a place to hide the mistletoe, Fat Amy was just... _around,_ and god knows where Lilly was. Chloe was, as always, beside the stereo, composing a party playlist. But the second the time showed 8, Fat Amy stood from her spot on the couch and threw her arms in the air.

"PARTY TIME, PITCHES!" she practically screamed, clapping her hands together. "Where's DJ B?"

"Here!" A too-cheery voice announced, as Ashley and Jessica came around the corner, pulling behind them quite the grumpy looking DJ.

Just at that moment, _Anna Sun_ by Walk the Moon started leaking through the stereo. And did Beca's eyes ever light up at the sound of it.

"Oh, so _now_ you're happy to be here." Fat Amy drawled, rolling her eyes. "Thanks B."

Beca rolled her eyes, and struggled out of Ashley and Jessica's grip with a promise not to run. And in a second, Chloe was in front of her, tugging her by the hand and into the middle of the living room with that same heart-stopping grin that left Beca breathless. The ginger climbed up onto the small coffee table in the middle of the room, and, locking eyes with Beca, she began singing along to the song.

 _Screen falling off the door,_

 _Door hanging off the hinges,_

 _My feet are still sore,_

 _My back's on the fringes._

"Chloe!" Cynthia Rose called from her position in the kitchen. "Damn girl, you're gonna break that thing."

Chloe blew a raspberry in her direction, but all the same jumped off the table and landed beside Beca. The second their eyes met, Beca knew she was in trouble.

"Dance with me, Becs," Chloe practically whispered, taking the brunettes hand and forcefully spinning her around until Beca complied.

Around an hour later, and Beca found herself genuinely having a good time.

Chloe hadn't left her side for the whole of the party, and she now found herself stuck in an animated conversation with the ginger and Fat Amy about what fruit turned into a liquid would be considered a juice.

"Limes wouldn't be considered a juice," Chloe was saying, crinkling her nose in disgust. "There's no way. It's much too sour and just... gross."

"But is that what actually defines a juice?" Beca rebutted, quirking an eyebrow. "I mean, a lime would go through the same process as an orange to be made into a liquid, and it's considered orange juice, so why not lime juice?"

"But- Amy what're you grinning at?" Chloe frowned, finding herself interrupted by her friends creepy expression.

"Might wanna throw a glance to the heavens, red." Fat Amy hummed, before casually shuffling away from the two girls. Chloe did as she was told, eyebrows furrowed as she glanced above her. Very quickly, a grin spread over her face as well, and she looked back down at Beca.

"Becs," she murmured, reaching out with her hand and gently tilting Beca's head up, handon the brunette's chin.

What Beca was greeted with when she looked up was a mistletoe, hanging loosely from a wooden pole. Beca's eyes followed the wooden beam, only to see a way too happy Stacie holding the end of it a couple of feet away. Beca felt herself go red in the face, but there was no going back now. When she looked back down, she was surprised to see Chloe only a few inches away.

"You know the rules," the ginger whispered. She was close enough now that Beca could feel her breath against her lips, and see every individual pore in her skin.

"I do, but Chlo..." Beca whispered back, surprisingly comfortable with the lack of distance. "Chloe I don't wanna-"

"You won't." Chloe confirmed, millimeters away. "You won't..." she repeated, and then all distance was gone. Beca was mildly aware of about half a dozen whoops and hollers coming from somewhere around them, but she was more concerned that Chloe, _her_ Chloe, her Chloe that she had been growing more and more affectionate for through the years, was actually kissing her right now.

The kiss lasted longer then it probably should've, but at the end of it both Beca and Chloe were grinning like madmen. Long story short, they started dating after that.

And it was all Stacie's fault.

* * *

"So Aunt Stacie played matchmaker for my parents.." Emily nodded, taking in the new information.

Chloe laughed and glanced at her wife. "I guess she did. And she most definitely wouldn't shut up about it for at least a month. And even then the only reason she did is because Beca threatened to bash in the windows of her car."

Beca groaned, remembering the month of nonstop chattering. "Your aunt is a real-"

"Nice person, right Bec?" Chloe cut her off with a pointed look, eyebrow raising.

Beca sighed and shook her head. "At least she gave me you,"

"Okay ew," Emily interrupted, beginning to shift in her spot. She stood and stretched, before giving her moms a wave and leaving the room, tossing a merry Christmas over her shoulder.

Chloe turned in her spot to safe her tiny DJ wife. " _"At least she gave me you?"_ You're a total softie miss "I'm-such-a-badass-watch-out-for-my-wrath."

Beca shrugged, pursing her lips. "You love me."

Chloe rolled her eyes, but all the same, leaned forward to give her wife a short kiss. "I do," she murmured against her lips.

 _"Get a room!"_

Both Beca and Chloe chuckled at the sound of their daughters voice, foreheads leaning against on another.

"Merry Christmas Becs."

"Merry Christmas, Chloe."

* * *

 **Merry Christmas y'all.**

 **And a super duper special Merry Christmas to intohervagenda!**


End file.
